Dawn and Dusk
by SnakesSolidButt
Summary: He's bright like dawn. She's dark like dusk. Day and Night. Blue and yellow, black and red. A collection of cheesy Boruto and Sarada romance one-shots. First chapter: Why would Boruto and Sarada want to read Icha Icha Tactics ? ! Upcoming: Who is that mysterious outlaw? Can the Prince of the Uzumaki Empire win over the heart of the Uchiha Princess?
1. Icha Icha Tactical Advice

Hello, my readers! I had this in mind many months ago and the recent episode 127 "Make Out Tactics" really sealed the deal! I had all the scenarios thought out and just needed that one thing that made everyone give him random advice on relationships. This was originally going to be in my fanfiction collection entitled "Emotions" but since it is not canon, I decided against it. I would like to add to that collection but lately episodes of Boruto and Sarada together are far and few in between. I was going to add this as filler but decided that I want that string to stay canon and just open up a new collection of one-shots. So here is my first one! Enjoy!

* * *

"Icha Icha Paradise? Why are you two trying to read that?"

"You don't need to read that!" Kiba and Shino said in unison. Kiba took Boruto aside. "Look, Boruto, you're too young for that now. "Opposites attract and you make a perfect pair," as he knows first-hand from his cat-girlfriend, "but wait at least wait a few more years. Trust me, you'll grow taller and all the girls will be all over you. Believe me, all the girls had a crush on me when I grew up." He said proudly pointing his thumb at himself. "I had to turn them all down."

Boruto only gave him a blank, confused stare. "Uh… yeah… sure…" _What?_

At the same time, Shino was speaking to Sarada. "Think seriously about this Sarada. Don't go rushing into things. The reason is you wouldn't want to do anything you regret later on."

Sarada could only try to make sense of what he was going on about. "Umm, sure Shino-sensei…" _Whatever the heck you're talking about._

The next day at the Hokage's office…

"Boruto, I heard you were looking for books that are not appropriate for your age." But just then Naruto recalled reading it at his age. They were boring at the time, but looking back, it must've helped with his love life. _Maybe he can read it when he gets older? No, no!_ "If you're going to do that kind of thing at least make sure you find the right girl. A sweet and beautiful girl, who loves you with all her heart, and will come to your rescue when you're about to die, and…"

"Dad!"

"Oh, right. Sarada's all the above. I approve."

Staring at him in puzzlement, Boruto stood in silence. _What the hell is he talking about?_

"If she's showing interest in you now, make your move. Don't be an idiot like me."

"Marriage can be a drag, Boruto." Shikamaru intercepted. His face took on a dreamy expression that Boruto has never seen on him before. It was very unlike him. Unbeknownst to Boruto, his mind was full of memories of his history with Temari, from the day they were pitted against each other at the chuunin exams. She was a tough woman, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He thought women should be tender and sweet, and didn't understand why his father allowed himself to be wrapped around his wife's finger. On marrying Temari, he finally understood what his father said. "But when you find the right woman, it's worth it. It's like what my father said. 'No matter how strong-minded a woman is, she will show kindness to the man she loves.' Sarada's a strong, independent girl, just like her mother. So, if you have a tough time with her, remember it comes with the best of times."

"Yes, always speak kindly to women and compliment them, Boruto." Sai advises as he remembered the bad blood between him and Sakura when they first met. Calling her ugly wasn't a good move and would only get him pummeled later. He was socially incompetent those days. In contrast to Sakura, he called Ino 'beautiful' on their first meeting, and now they were happily married. Ino was a loving and dedicated wife and he was a lucky man. It helped that she had a body of a Cadillac. "Never say anything bad to them. And most importantly, show them you love them!" He said with a small but placid smile.

"Uh… yeah… I'll keep that in mind…" Boruto stammered as he backs away. _What's with all the unsolicited advice?_ "Well, I better get to training!" He turned and ran… As he reached the hallway he bumped head first into tall and slender man.

"Hey watch it-"

"Konohamaru-niichan!"

"Boruto! I was just looking for you. I am handing in the report for our last mission. You, Sarada, and Mitsuki did a great job. We don't have a new mission, but I need the day off from training for some… ahem… important meetings."

"You mean a date with Aunt Hanabi?"

"What! No! Not a date… we are discussing… team matters… anyway… Boruto, make sure you stay focused. Women and relationships can get in the way of a mission, especially if she is a teammate. Don't get distracted. I'll see you first thing tomorrow." He finished off and hurriedly walked away.

_What's with that…? Ugh anyway, I'm hungry. I should go find something to eat before training. I wonder if Sarada would want to get burgers?_

As he walked through town he considered each restaurant passed by and wondered he if maybe he should try something new.

_Ah, Ichiraku Ramen would be great too. Does Sarada like ramen?_

As he passed by the shop, a large man walked out and a red headed girl followed him.

"Oh, Boruto, what are you up to here?"

"Hello Mr. Choji, just looking for what to eat. Did you just have your monthly eating contest?"

"Darn right. I was about to win." Chocho chimed in. "I'm just 15 bowls from beating the Queen of Gluttony!"

Boruto's face shifted, holding back disbelief and slight repulsion.

"Oh by the way, did you get a chance to read that book?" Chocho inquired a little too excitedly.

"Chocho! None of you had better read that book." He looked seriously at Boruto. "You and Sarada are too young to start now, Boruto." Suddenly Choji remembered why he asked Karui out on a date. She was a beautiful woman with lovely skin color and eyes, and her cooking was unlike anything he's ever eaten. Food seemingly cooked by a goddess from heaven. "However, I've heard that since her father is rarely around, Sarada is independent and cooks for herself. Remember, Boruto, a woman who can cook is a keeper!"

Boruto gave him a blank stare. _This again._ "Uhh… well I better get on my way to training. See ya!" _It might be best to just go straight to the training grounds and avoid any more run-ins with anyone._

On reaching the training grounds, Boruto clasped his hands together and stretched his arms above his head. Ah, peace at last. He walked over to the shuriken target.

A few minutes later he heard a voice behind him. "Ah, Boruto, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, hi Kakashi-san. I thought I might do some training."

"Hmm, strange. As I recall, you were never the type to train on your free time."

"I've been training more since Sarada always wants to. After all, I promised to protect her when she becomes Hokage."

"Ah, yes, that is the best promise to make. Those who don't take care of their friends are trash."

Boruto smirked. _He's always going on about this._

"And since Sarada's your girlfriend," Kakashi tried his best to hide the pain from his past memories, "make sure to never put anything before her. Not even the mission." He sulked but tried not to let it show. "Once they're gone you can never get them back…"

Boruto disregarded the last line. "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Kakashi chuckled. "Well, I am off to do some… reading. Good luck."

_Reading?_ "Wait!"

Kakashi vanished before he could ask to read his book.

_Damn. Geez, what's with everyone today?_ Boruto thought to himself, exasperated as he started throwing shuriken.

"Hey Boruto," said another familiar but sweeter voice behind him. "I see you've gotten started."

"Oh, hey Sarada. You're early."

"I had nothing else to do, so I figured I'll just throw some shuriken until you get here, but it seems you beat me to it." Boruto's stomach growled as she was midsentence. "Umm… are you hungry? I brought some snacks."

"Yeah, I skipped lunch, so…"

"Oh, well no wonder you're hungry." She held up a basket of food.

It was such a beautiful day. Bright and sunny with a few clouds and some breezes. Boruto watched as each cloud slowly passed them by. It was the perfect day to be out eating lunch with his childhood friend. "Wow this is good! Did you make this?! What's in it?"

"Yep, I made them before I left. It's just rice, seaweed and a small piece of grilled eel, salmon or tuna. Typical onigiri stuff." As she spoke Boruto noticed a piece of rice and some sauce were on her lips. He licked his lips as if the sauce was on his own face. _This is so good I would lick that sauce right off her face. _He never noticed and how her pink lips looked soft and inviting._ I wonder how soft her lips are… What am I thinking, no!_

Sarada noticed him staring at her and gave him an inquisitive look. Boruto turned beet red as he snapped out of it. "Umm, there's some rice on your lips…" He said nervously as he turned away, hoping she didn't notice how his face changed color. Sarada blushed as well at the mention of her lips.

They trained for a few hours before it started to get dark and Sarada decided to call it in. As they said their goodbyes Boruto noticed how the twilight somehow enhanced her features. Not that she needed enhancing, but the soft glow gave her a delicate look.

Before Sarada turned to leave she noticed how Boruto's blue eyes had a dreamy look as his hair swayed slightly in the wind. He looked like one of those handsome anime heroes that she and Chocho would gush over.

Walking home, Boruto looked up at the night sky. It was darker than normal and the moon was nowhere to be seen. It must be the new moon. That's when he noticed a dark circular void among the stars. _That must be where the moon is._ The darkness of the new moon reminded him of Sarada's eyes. Enchanting and mysterious.

Suddenly he felt a dark and ominous presence right behind him. He whipped around and saw a pair of jet black eyes, just like hers. "Boruto. I heard what you were trying to do. I expect you to treat my daughter well. But until she grows up…" his face darkened as he brought it ever so close to Boruto's. "…_don't go there_… or there will be _consequences_."

Boruto's eyes widened as he gulped. One warning was enough. _Don't mess with Sasuke-san…_

Later that night at the dinner table, Sasuke decided to have a talk with his precious daughter. "Sarada…"

"Yes, Papa?"

"I heard you and Boruto were looking to read Icha Icha Paradise. At this point, you're too young to read that type of content." He stopped for a moment as he recalled the time he decided to apologize to Sakura and accepted her as his life partner. Since they first met at the age of 6, Sakura confessed her love for him and for over ten years she never gave up on him. She endured everything from treating her coldly, abandoning her and the village, and even attempted to kill her more than once. It was this love and commitment that won him over. "I won't question your choice in boys, but I expect you to choose well. Don't let them take advantage of you. And be sure Boru- I mean, who you choose treats you well."

Sarada could only stare silently at Sasuke. _He's being weird again…_

After dinner, Sasuke decided to pay Naruto a visit.

"Naruto… I came here for one reason. Tell your son to mind himself. I expect Boruto treat my daughter the best he can. I'll hold you responsible for any mistakes he makes."

Naruto let out a small chuckle. _That's so like you._ "He's boisterous but I'm sure he can't do anything that stupid."

Sasuke smirked slightly. "He doesn't take too much after you, after all. Usuratonkachi."

He turned to leave and smiled to himself. _My daughter always makes the best choices._

* * *

So did you like it? This fic, though short, took about 5 hours or so. And it's only my first finished draft! I made sure to make it as good quality as I can. I wanted to post it up as soon as possible so I worked on it instead of doing more important things that I really should be doing. I haven't even had it proofread yet! So I encourage you to leave a review, not just for me but for any writer you like, as these fics take a lot of time and effort.

On another note, I really hate the notion of "Papasuke." It's just so stupid and a lot of writers overdo it. Sasuke becomes livid, cries, and even tries to kill Boruto. Sasuke crying? No. Try to kill Boruto? Over the top. Yeah he might be a little pissy but he's not going to go full-on psychopath. Fanfics of him going nuts are great though. It's also dumb to say he'd do it because he's jealous. Jealous of what exactly?! Someone kissing or making love to his daughter instead of him?! No, just no.


	2. Queen of Hearts

Hello!

Thank you so much for the review, Bogarty! I'm really glad you liked it.

This fic was inspired by a scenario I had in my head for a long time, and so I decided, what better pair than Boruto and Sarada to enact it? I also decided to turn it into a Western setting, considering some of the elements of the setting (train, horse). I've got to give credit to iBloo. After reading her fic collection with one chapter recreating BoruSara as pirate and... pirate catcher? Whatever Boruto was in that fic. I love pirates and I love that fic. This is just an excerpt of a much longer story, one that I don't have time to write. So I hope you enjoy this and let me know if you did!

* * *

Bolt Uzumaki, son of the sheriff, had been given an assignment to investigate the serial bank-robbing outlaw, nicknamed the Scarlet Spring. The only known detail of the outlaw was that he wore a red scarf over his mouth, a typical cowboy outfit, and a brown cowboy hat. He would seemingly appear out of nowhere, and somehow, disappear without a trace. Bolt sulked at the assignment. He would prefer shorter (and easier) missions, such as capturing or even eliminating a criminal. He was already famous for executing the well-known and extremely dangerous criminal, Momoshiki at an extremely young age. After a short mission, he would spend his time playing poker or other card games. But as he was closing in on this new outlaw, new information constantly emerged. It was quite an unexpected turn of events. The bank-robbing outlaw turned out to be a woman, and a gorgeous one too.

She had escaped his trap, and he had no choice to pursue. During the altercation, he had managed to undo her red scarf-mask and cowboy hat. As he stood there shocked, she had delivered a hit which disabled him just long enough for her to run to the train tracks. Luckily for her, she had come at the right moment and jumped onto a train passing by.

The beautiful red-clad outlaw combed her hands through her hair, enjoying the wind on her face as it played with her hair. Then she noticed that handsome boy who had been showing up at her recent heists was in hot pursuit, and now he was on a horse, his sunny yellow hair fluttering here and there. But she was on the train and the horse would never be able to keep up. She noticed the way he stared at her, wide-eyed with those captivating blue eyes, and giggled.

He fully took in her image. Midnight black hair with matching eyes, thick upturned lashes and the loveliest god-given lips. She was gorgeous, almost unrealistically so that she was hard to look at without feeling like his eyes would burst, but he didn't want to miss a single moment.

She was all too familiar with that expression. The handsome pursuer was attracted to her, as she experienced from other men who had been interested in her, with that same expression on their faces. She flashed him a flirtatious smile and drew her hands to her lips, kissed it and blew it towards him. At this, she'll never forget what unfolded next.

His eyes grew even wider- she didn't think they could, and he seemed to have lost his balance. He nearly fell off his horse, tugging on the reins. The horse made a sharp turn to the right and reared, with the boy desperately trying to keep himself from flying off. Once the horse landed back on all fours, the boy's face had contorted into a hopeless lovesick mug. His eyes were practically drooling at her sight.

Sarada smiled to herself and hopped from the top of the train into a window. That must be none other than Bolt Uzumaki, son of the hero- sheriff, Naruto Uzumaki. He was the 7th great sheriff of the Wild Wild West. His greatest achievement was when he had put a stop to the biggest gang in the entire country, who called themselves the Akatsuki. He was rumored to be handsome with the same sunny blond hair and brilliant blue eyes. The whisker marks said it all. Naruto was born with three and his son was born with two. Sarada considered allowing herself to be captured just to meet the sheriff in person. And maybe even date that brooding cutie of a son.

_Who was that lovely raven haired goddess?_ Bolt deeply contemplated. This mission was becoming less of a burden and more of a quest. _I don't care who she is. I have to find out.. and make her mine. _Bolt's lips creeped into a wide grin. Now the real mission begins!


	3. One Thousand and One Nights

This fic was inspired when I watched the Aladdin live action movie, and I thought it was fairly good, asides from being weirded out by Will Smith's singing (very flatly I might add). I think everyone was too harsh on it, comparing it to the cartoon version. Humans are limited to their movements while cartoons aren't, and if they tried to make it like the cartoon, it would just look goofy and sloppy.

Anyway, I wrote this soon after I watched the movie, constantly adding to it and rewriting it, until I felt it was good enough. I'll probably keep working on improving it, as I usually do.

I also just finished reading a few stories from One Thousand and One Nights (wrongly known as Arabian Nights), and I have to say, asides from the bizarre situations and strange sense of humor (well in those days it must've been hilarious), the writing is absolutely excellent. The similies are top-notch. It has inspired me to improve my writing and try my hand at the same style of wording. Not for this fic, though, because I wrote this before I read it. I highly, highly recommend reading OTaON. I read the version by Hanan al-Shaykh, which a good translated version, but seems to have changed up some scenes. I'd like to read the more literal translations some time. If you didn't know, Aladdin is part of this collection of stories.

Some of the lines here were taken from the translation of the Boruto movie light novel itself. And there are a lot of references to movies and tv shows. Can you catch them all? ;)

* * *

Today was the day, the big day. One thousand and one nights have passed, and the protégé of the king has reached his peak in suitability. It came time for him to take the hand of the most astute, fearless, and resolute princess in all of the nations. Her beauty surpassed even the most beautiful flowers. She was a woman rarer than the rarest diamond.

The king of the Uchiha empire facepalmed as reality hit him that his precious daughter was going to marry that loser's son, as per their agreement to unite their kingdoms. This in turn will make them related in some way. He frowned. His wife's cheerful excitement was only adding to his frustration. She sat there humming happily as she planned all the details of the wedding. As she did so, she daydreamed all the precious moments she held with her own husband when she married him. Everything from meeting him to marrying him was a gift of fortune.

A few corridors down, the princess paced back and forth. She dreaded this day since it was announced a long, long time ago. She was a child back then, and whatever "betrothed" meant, she shrugged it off. But now she was a fully grown woman and made her own decisions_._ It was exacerbated by the fact that the prince was her childhood friend who she hasn't seen in almost three years. And he's an idiot. "I was born to do more than marry some prince," she thought to herself over and over. Her memories with him were still vivid in her mind. He was a troublemaker, constantly humiliating his father and annoying her on purpose, just to be a jerk. Those memories were mildly irritating, yet somehow, she recalled them fondly.

He did have his merits, after all. He was a prodigy and picked up his studies and swordsmanship too easily. He cared deeply about his sister and always looked out for her. Troublemaker though he was, he was friendly, energetic, and kind. Traits he had inherited from his father.

Their friends loved to tease them. "You two would make a good couple," Mitsuki would muse. Sumire teasingly asked her if she liked him. When she answered no, Sumire only smiled slightly and just replied that she liked him… then winked at her. That night, Sarada took a good look at him. Golden blonde hair uncharacteristically unkempt for a royal, and cerulean blue eyes that reflected the sky. He had the same big genuine smile of the 7th king of Konohagakure and his jawline and eyes traced his mother's soft features. She had to admit he was very handsome. Especially when he smiled with unrestrained affection, displaying the goodness and kindness in him. At times he even helped her loosen up a bit from the strict daily life of a princess. She recalled the time they snuck to the top of the highest tower, and enjoyed the breeze tousling her hair. It felt good and was stress relieving but she would never admit it. He and his friends Inojin, Shikadai and Denki would never let her hear the end of it if she did.

On the down side, despite his genius, he was lazy and barely cared to practice. This was the reason her father had taken him away and train him to become a prince worthy of his daughter's hand, and a king worthy of his throne. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder," Queen Sakura would say. She had her own experience from the time her husband went off to war and didn't see him for years.

Hearing the sound of music, Sarada, Sasuke and Sakura were all alerted that the prince, his parents, and their entourage had arrived. Her handmaiden and bodyguard followed her down to the throne room.

"The prince is here! MAKE WAAAY FOR PRINCE UZUMAKIIII!"

In a state of rebellion, she stood at the ready to turn the prince down. Sarada tried hard to keep a straight, stern look. But as soon as the doors opened, a charming young man with sunny blond hair and sky blue eyes walked in followed by his green eyed advisor, his friends, parents, and the rest of his entourage. She tried to keep her eyes averted but his bright eyes stood out and beckoned her to make contact. It took all her self-control to keep her eyes from meeting his.

"The Prince of Konohagakure of the Uzumaki Kingdom, grandson of the Great Fourth King of Konohagakure, Namikaze Minato, and son of Uzumaki Naruto, the war hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War and tamer of the Nine Great Beasts…" Boruto rolled his eyes at his introduction. Several titles too long. "…and the Queen, Hinata of the Hyuuga kingdom, UZUMAKI BORUTO has arrived!"

"Was he born during a storm too?" Inojin snickered sarcastically.

The princess couldn't ignore Boruto's strong presence for long. Keeping her eyes averted proved useless as he was as bright as the sun and lights up any room he walks in. She shifted her gaze and mistakenly made contact with those big blue sapphire eyes. Her heart unexpectedly began to leap. Harder and higher than she expected. That was it. It was the point of no return. She could only hope her face only felt hot and that by some miracle no one noticed how ripe-tomato red it was.

He was more than she remembered. It's to be expected; it has been almost 3 years. He was taller and his well-fitting clothes couldn't hide his buff figure, and most of all his face has was more mature but every bit of his features were still soft. His hair was actually brushed and styled neatly yet still had the semblance of the mess it used to be. He was wearing a black cape, a somewhat intricate black chest armor, and a sword at his hip, and despite some pink detail, it gave off an air of power and danger. She examined him up and down, as discreetly as possible. _When did he get so cool?_

The Prince of the Uzumaki Empire walked over and took the princess' hand in his. He had been waiting for this day for so long. To once again see her raven hair and deep, introspective eyes. She was taller now, shapely, and somehow even more beautiful than he remembered. "My lady, news of your beauty has reached far and wide, even to my kingdom," he flattered her, even though his kingdom was just across the border. "It is truly an honor to see you again, my princess." He kissed her hand. Her cheeks burned red as she looked back at him shock. His voice was deeper and even his personality matured. She remembered their relationship as being full of bickering and teasing. When did he start he being so flirtatious?

_Marry Sarada?! No way, she's my rival and she's not even a normal girl! I can't marry her, I don't even like her!_ So Boruto thought when he first learned what betrothed meant. However, as they grew up together he found her to be more than more intriguing… and attractive. Someone that could be more than just a rival. And then it hit him like a goddamn Tsunami Water Style jutsu. _Love… That's it. That's what that feeling is… when I'm around her…. It's not rivalry… This idiot finally gets it…_

The time came for Sasuke to take him away for training as he saw him as unfit for his princess. Once they arrived back at the Uzumaki kingdom he gave a pep talk to ensure Sarada's compliance, and happiness. _Listen, Boruto…_ Sarada will not be persuaded easily. Autonomy and independence was something she valued above all else. You may be betrothed, but that doesn't mean she'll agree. You know her best. Use what you know about her to win her over.

Now she stood there, taller and curvier than he remembered. How is it possible for a beautiful girl become even more beautiful? She was difficult to look at. Her crimson red dress showed off her lovely curves. Her hair was a bit longer, and styled in light curls.

Boruto knew exactly how to handle this. He had everything under his control. "My lady, I'd like to ask for your hand in marriage. I offer to you everything you could ever ask for. All kinds of gifts. Jewels, gold, exotic spices and teas. My kingdom has chips…"

"Chips?" Iwabe, her body guard, snickered.

"Yes, chips! Consomme chips…"

"Consomme chips?" Chocho giddily chimed.

"Toasted soy…"

"Toasted soy!" Chocho could hardly contain herself as her eyes widened with excitement, glancing at Sarada. _Girl, how can you not approve?_

"Yes… all kinds of exotic chips…"

Shikadai sighed. "That's the stuff Chocho likes, you idiot…" he whispered under his breath.

"This must be embarrassing for people who have emotions," thought Mitsuki.

Boruto flashed his signature cocky smirk. Just like when he was a child, that damn smirk was plastered across his face once again. That damn smirk that would always come before he got into trouble, or got himself out of trouble. That damn smirk always meant trouble and she hated it. How she would've loved to wipe that damn thing off his face with her fist. But it was the same damn smirk that would make it hard for her to say no to his antics. "I'm here to make sure you don't get yourself into trouble, idiot," she would say as an excuse. But trouble or not, she enjoyed his presence and his antics were sort of… fun. She would never admit it. As prince and princess, they would get away with anything. But he was still an idiot.

Behind Sarada, the King could be seen cringing as he facepalmed. His queen, Sakura, was trying to hide her embarrassment with a blushing smile, her eyes shut in a cheery expression. Likewise, Boruto's dad reached for his head and scratched his hair with an embarrassed chuckle as Hinata tightened her arms around him. In a quick act of desperation, Sasuke quickly intercepted and called the servants to prepare a banquet.

Friends, relatives, and other royals mingled and chatted as servants brought in delicious food, desserts, and refreshments. Walking up to her in a confident stride, he held out his hand. "Sarada, my princess, would you honor me with a dance?"

"A-a dance?" she looked back at him incredulously and unsure if she should accept. Their friends and other bystanders began clapping, cheering, giggling or wooing. She knew their friends were teasing her, but the other bystanders were genuinely delighted in watching them dance. Sarada felt as if she would let them down had she refused and did the only thing she could do- reluctantly accept.

Their fathers were standing in the background watching. Amused, Naruto nudged Sasuke as he once again facepalmed. Sakura counted it as the 3rd time that day.

This was clearly another one of his playful and mischievous jokes on her. But this time around it was more intimate, and to her it was strange and made her uncomfortable. However, their faces have never been this close and his crystal blue eyes were mesmerizing such a proximate distance. Little twinkles of light flashed in his eyes like the ocean reflecting light from the sun and as its waves flowed. She always admired his eyes. She could get lost in its oceanic trance. They were bluer than the Lord Seventh's, she was sure of it.

"Listen Boruto," Sarada began her confrontation while dancing. "This marriage was neither of our ideas. And if you remember my goal…" Boruto's eyes were staring straight back at hers, as he listened intently. How can such gentle features feel as if he was boring deep into her soul and lighting a fire?

Boruto smirked and gazed deeply into her eyes. He loved those eyes. Whenever they looked back at him they would sparkle and it was like looking into the limitless universe. Sarada could never hide it well and Boruto never missed it. Although she initially avoided eye contact, Boruto could see clearly that they were sparkling as soon as he entered the room. And now they stared back at him sternly, but still sparkling. Since childhood, those eyes were always watching him. He chuckled as he interrupted. "Yes, I remember. You want to change the rules of kingship. Rather than becoming the queen, you want to rule as king. It's been a dream of yours since we were young. It's your dream. I'll be your right hand man and work hard to protect you." After all, it was best to believe in the girl who believed in him.

It was too much. Sarada could feel her legs weaken and wobble. Blood rushed to her face so hard she felt as if her head was spinning. There was no way to hide it. Her face became so red her dress merged with her skin tone. At this, Sarada lifted her hand to her chin, and peered over her shoulder, avoiding his gaze as his eyes were becoming too intense. For once in her life, something was too much for her to handle. She inwardly kicked herself as words and sentences weren't forming correctly in her head.

"Someone get the hose, her face is on fire," Inojin could be heard somewhere in the mess of partiers.

Boruto's smirk grew a little more smug as he could tell that she was losing her grip. He decided to push a little harder and exploit another weakness. "Like you said, times are changing. We didn't agree to this arranged marriage and we don't have to. But we can still go on dates right?" He brought his face a little closer. "I was teasing you earlier. I know you're not interested in chips. He moved his face uncomfortably closer. "But you love desserts. My kingdom is developing in call kinds of ways and new desserts come out every week. Let me take you to all of them. I'll take you out for anmitsu and black tea, then the next day cream puffs, then the next, tiramisu, then whatever else we can find. How does that sound?" Sarada was already struggling to suppress the turmoil welling up in her heart and mind. At this point, she needed all his support to keep standing. He held her up in his arms as he embraced her heart and made her his.

The partiers continued the night joyfully, drinking, eating and dancing. The prince escorted the princess to rest on one of the intricate benches and left to get her a drink.

Chocho came sneaking up and could easily tell how her best friend was clearly struggling with herself. She had never seen the strong, independent and determined girl look so hapless.

"Hey Sarada, you said you were going to turn him down but it looks like you can't even help yourself," she teased. Her only response was a frustrated grunt.

"I knew you liked him!" Sumire stated almost too smugly.

"I don't like him. I'm doing it for the best interest of the kingdoms. To make my father proud and happy… Who else would I marry anyway?"

"There are many other princes out there, you don't have to settle," Inojin flashed a mischievous grin towards Shikadai who returned with an evil expression.

"That would be a hassle, who has the time for that!"

"Yeah guys, I only have so much energy to protect her from one guy!" Iwabe chimed in. Even Denki, Metal, and Mitsuki were playfully giggling.

_"_I'm gonna have all their heads chopped off_,"_ Sarada fumed to herself inside.

The rest of Sarada's night was spent flustered and struggling to make an excuse for accepting the arranged marriage while swatting away teasing from her friends. _There's no hiding it from them. That idiot has stolen her heart and gotten away with it… shannaro!_

* * *

She wanted to marry him to "make her father proud." lol the irony.


	4. Boruto Fantasy VII

A VERY IMPORTANT PREFACE. PLEASE DO NOT SKIP.

Hello everyone, the most important thing I need to say and will get to right away is that **I have NOT YET PLAYED KINGDOM HEARTS III so PLEASE NO SPOILERS**! I bring this up because from what I heard, it addresses the love triangle between Cloud, Tifa, and Aeris. I assume Cloud ends up with Tifa, but I really don't know. So please keep that to yourself for me and others who have not yet played the game.

Another thing I wanted to say, was this popped into my head and I wanted to write and post it right away. The trailer for FFVII Remake came out and I thought "hmm, Cloud looks just like Boruto (or vice versa), and hey, Sarada looks like Tifa, just her eyes aren't red without the sharingan. If they cosplayed them, they would be perfect cosplayers for the two!" So as soon as I had time, I wrote this.

This is my first draft so it's very rough and needs a lot of rewriting. I just really wanted to post this up asap. It will be continued on this same page, at a later time. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.

* * *

Boruto Fantasy VII

Boruto combed gel through his hair trying to make the ends point upwards. He bought the strongest hair gel he could possibly find, which had the consistency of wax- that's how strong it was. Well, it wasn't working. Long hair just doesn't stick up so easily. It's only a strand of 6 inches, how hard could it be to keep it pointing upwards? He put more and more, combed again and again until his hair started to feel like concrete. Nope, still not completely stiff.

_Sigh… It'll do._

He examined his face carefully in the mirror. He resembled Cloud well enough. Bright yellow hair and glowing blue eyes. Yes, he could pass for Cloud easily. Maybe his chin wasn't as pointy, and his eyes we just a big wider, but he looked like him enough. No one matches any character exactly as they are.

Picking up his costume, he put on each piece one by one, his shirt, pants, boots, belt, armor, everything was made meticulously to mirror the character's design, carefully fitting each on himself to ensure nothing was out of place. Then his buster sword. It was made out of cardboard covered with aluminum for lightness and ease of carry. And of course it was very shiny.

Walking over to Himawari's room, he knocked on the door to look at himself on her full length mirror. He never felt the need for a full length so he would use her occasionally. When she didn't answer he let himself in, figuring she must've been out for the day. He looked at himself up and down and carefully observed each costume piece. Yes. Everything was perfect. Except his hair. Still slowly falling over like the Leaning Tower of Pisa. He sighed again and accepted his imperfection. It was time to head out and pick up Sarada. Comicon was going to start in the next four hours and they didn't want to be late.

After saying goodbye to his mother, he hopped into his fancy new dark gray Mazda, which he proudly bought with his own money from his B and A ranked missions.

"Ready?" He texted Sarada.

"Ready." She answered back.

Excitement flowed through his blood as his car revved up and he was on his way to see Sarada in her costume.

Finishing the last of her makeup, Sarada stood up and spun around to see her entire getup. Her short white top revealed her taut stomach. Her breasts weren't quite the D cup that Tifa was, but her B cups complemented her perfect hourglass proportions. Not too big and not too small. Yup, she looked just like her. Dark hair, and red eyes. Her sharingan had tomoes and were a stronger red color, but she passed the look alike test regardless. She let her hair grow long just for this.

As soon as the doorbell rang, she sprinted to open it. There stood Cloud Strife, with an uncharacteristically goofy smile, eyes glowing clearly liking it what they were seeing. No surprise, he was the spitting image of Cloud. Wasting no time, she jumped into his arms and planting a big kiss.

"Good morning, Tifa," Boruto chimed with a big smile.

She only smiled and pulled him in.

"Wait, I have something for you!" He grabbed a big box behind him and set it in her living room.

Gasping and barely able to hold her excitement, Sarada slammed the door shut a little too hard and practically raced to the box.

Boruto quickly grabbed her by her waist. "Hold on, let me see you first! I want to get a good look." He looked her up and down, and stared at her breasts for a little too long. He turned her around and also took a good long look at her firm buttocks. _Yes, this mini skirt does a lot of good._

They opted to dress the old original designs, rather than the remake versions. She looked just like Tifa, hair, eyes, body, outfit, and beauty to match. So her breasts weren't as large, but she was a perfect copy. Plus had the martial arts skills and badassery to match. The best part was that she was also strong, independent, and caring like Tifa.

Boruto again hugged her from behind. "Ok, you can open it now," He said as he turned on his phone on video and recorded her.

Sarada flashed a smile at him and proceeded to tear the box open. Once she saw the gift inside, she gasped as joy filled her heart and jumped on Boruto once again, thanking him over and over while planting kisses all over his face. Boruto laughed as he enjoyed her reaction. She immediately jumped back to the gift and took out a two foot jumbo plush cactuar, her favorite enemy creature in the whole Final Fantasy series.

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Star Crossed

Hello all I hope you are staying safe and healthy. I know I haven't finished my previous fic yet as I've been very busy, but this was on my mind for months and I decided it needed to be written already. I decided to write it in first person, because I used to hate reading in first person. I want to read _about_ the characters, not read as if I _was the_ character. But after reading a few first person fics, I saw that you can really get into the character's head, and put even more emotions than third person. So I've been wanting to give it a try, since I want to continue trying new things and improving myself and this felt like the perfect fic for it. I am halfway done with the cosplay fic and will be working on it when I have the time. I'm starting to think maybe I will keep this string as small excerpts of longer fics and open new ones when I finally get to writing the full stories. We'll see.

This fic was inspired by the Ramayana, when Rama and Sita first see each other and they have immediate and strong desires for each other.

Also, thanks for the comments!

foddermaru- I know that but the fic character here is Boruto not Cloud. I based the Mazda on my bf. Maybe I'll write a love triangle fic at some point, lol. Need inspiration.

romancefangirl- thanks! I hope you like the full version.

iBloo- thanks also! It's awesome to get a review from a writer like you.

Setting is nowhere in particular, but using ninjas was kinda weird so I changed it to knights with ninja-style rank. There's probably grammar mistakes and stuff but I haven't gotten around to fixing anything other than content.

* * *

Ten years have passed since I've been here. This place has changed substantially, yet it's as beautiful as ever. The gardens are colorful with fruit trees and flowers everywhere, all perfectly trimmed and neatly designed.

My father, a war hero, was always busy managing the military, fighting wars or consulting tacticians for the Fire Country. And as his son, I am constantly assigned by him to guard, protect or watch over important figureheads or people of power or some kind of importance. He was the Hokage of the Fire Country's military force, in charge of all the knights and assigning them to missions they were hired for. The Fire Country desired peace, which was perfect for him as it is basically his specialty in life. He mostly fights to defend and I mostly protect. And now, we've traveled from Konohagakure to the Uchiha kingdom once again, this time to increase the security around the king's daughter, Sarada. I haven't seen her since we were young children, bickering over silly things like soba noodle buns. She was a princess, but at the time, she was just a friend and rival. And now, she was a 'real' princess. She has come of age and her father expected her to marry soon. I thought about her often, mostly out of curiosity and this was the opportunity I've been waiting for. I may have left but she never left my mind.

In a few days, princes, lords, and even unmarried young kings from all over the world were coming to try their luck at her winning hand. This was a high risk event with so many unknown nobles from far away places, along with their family and entourage. The king Uchiha was an also an accomplished knight, who was my father's equal and has his own military to guard his palace. Yet with so many guests and strangers my father himself was summoned to increase security and ensure safety and peace. And I as well, being one of the highest among the ranks, was commissioned to protect the princess herself. It was my specialty and she was after all, a childhood friend.

As we walked towards the palace, something bright caught my eye and I looked up. That's when I saw her on her balcony, standing there in a flowing red dress locking eyes with me. Emotions unexpectedly welled up and I felt as if I would crumble in her presence. Her eyes and hair were as my memory recalled, darker than night, like those beautiful onyx statues I'd seen in the Land of Earth. But the rest of my memory were instantly crushed by the Kohl lining her eyes and the red that painted her lips. She looked the same yet so different. The moment only lasted a second or two, but it felt like an eternity. When it was cut short by my father calling my name, my heart ached.

After a short greeting and briefing by her father I was allowed to do as I pleased for the rest of the day. We were tired and the next day we would have our meeting to plan the security of the palace, assign stations, and so on and so forth. It was difficult to focus as the image of the woman in red had burned into my mind and appeared in every direction I faced. My heart as well felt as if it was being wrung by the girl herself. Why am I even feeling this way?

Perhaps meditating under a waterfall would ease my troubles. It had taken me months to be able to focus and bear the freezing temperatures and harsh beating of falling water. It was a practice done by monks to strengthen their mind and body and purify themselves and I had taken it on as a challenge to improve myself. Walking by the cherry blossoms and seeing their spectacular display of pink and white did little to ease my heavy heart. Usually they are a pleasurable sight and people would travel far and wide to see them. They did have a sense of tranquility about them though.

Once I reached the waterfall so many memories filled my mind. It was a nostalgic place full of fun and laughter between us. It wasn't a natural waterfall but it was good enough to use for meditation. The water came from a fountain on top of the castle and flowed down like a gentle stream to other beautiful waterscapes and eventually ended in a lily pond. I should've brought a change of clothes, but I can't stop now…

The waterfall felt good on my back. It was cold and refreshing. But after a while I just couldn't focus. If anything, it was actually making it worse. She invaded my every thought and closing my eyes only made her image more vivid. I decided to make my way to my quarters.

* * *

I haven't seen him in ten years and now he stood below my balcony, those unforgettable blue eyes staring back at me with some surprise and curiosity- and, something else- I don't know what but deep inside I can see there was something there. He was always difficult to read that hasn't changed. It felt as if time stopped in that small moment. His father called and when he looked away the entire world felt different. Everything felt right and wrong at the same time.

I felt a clench in my chest and felt like I needed to lie down. My maids noticed I wasn't feeling well and brought me tea and more pillows and whatever they could to help me feel better. _What happened?_ they asked. Just a few moments ago I was laughing with friends before I went out to the balcony upon hearing the Hokage has arrived. I tried my best to smile for them and say I felt better but it was clear to all of us that nothing was working. They ran a warm bath for me with exotic and aromatic oils and even spread out rose petals. I watched each rose petal lazily float about wishing I could do the same. The warmth felt good and released my tension but I still felt despair. The worst part was that none of us knew what was causing this. Maybe it was him. Was he cursed? After my bath I sat on my favorite swing watching the stars and the moon. It was the night of a waning moon and was a beautiful sliver –ever so thin- of silver light.

One more day and nobles from all over the world will gather here to try and win me over, and I want nothing to do with it. Maybe I could escape and run to somewhere far away. No, that wouldn't bode well.

With a heavy sigh I slumped on the ropes of the swing.


End file.
